dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nimbus Electronics
|headquarters = , Robloxia City, Robloxia|no_of_locations = 3 offices (2019): London Headquarters Nimbus Wilmslow Nimbus Taiwan|founded = 2019|predecessor = ODIMG Technologies The Mars Project|founder(s) = Ryan Martin James Fields|area_served = Worldwide|owner = Brittany Kurosaka (20%) Ryan Martin and James Fields (40% each)|products = Laserium Neptune Jupiter Video game products|divisions = Rimyoni LLC Nimbus Worldwide Studios Nimbus Productions|subsidiaries = Neptune Technologies LLC Vexner Laboratories|no_of_employees = 4000+ (all headquarters)|cpation2 = The Nimbus Electronics headquarters in London}} Nimbus Electronics Limited is a British-Robloxian multinational technology company, that designs, develops, and sells consumer electronics, computer software, and online services. It was founded in 2019, by ex-Laserium Mars developers Ryan Martin and James Fields. Their headquarters are located in London, England and Robloxia City, Robloxia while their secondary offices are located in Wilmslow, Chesire, UK and Brickvile, Robloxia Their products include Laserium Neptune and the Jupiter. Aside from being one of the main developers of the Neptune, Nimbus also operates as the developer relations team for the project. They're regarded as one of the first " " in Europe. History 2017-2019: Laserium Mars 2019-present: Founding of Nimbus Electronics, the Jupiter and Neptune era On January 30, 2019, ODIMG Technologies filed for bankruptcy. The former key members of the operations, Ryan Martin and James Fields, went on to form Nimbus Electronics Limited, with backing from Brittany Kurosaka, the owner of Qualis. They shortly afterwards acquired patents and trademarks related to Laserium Mars and its then-planned successor, along with other patents, including patents related to Mattel's HyperScan console, albeit for a new console accessory. The company's purpose was "to produce a series of consoles that can take on two of the biggest console franchises ever (Xbox and PlayStation)". Around March 2019, Nimbus Electronics proposed a Sinclair-branded 3D-capable video game system to Sinclair Research and Sky plc (owner of the Sinclair trademark), but as result of the failure of ZX Spectrum Vega+, the proposal was denied. In May 2019, Nimbus Electronics and Virgin Group announced to work on a gaming console, however those plans were quickly halted, which resulted in Nimbus pitching around the project until they pitched it to Old Dominion Interactive Media Group, which gave birth to the Neptune project. In September 2019, Nimbus Electronics hired people formerly employed by Blaze Europe as part of board of directors. Later in 2019, Nimbus Electronics announced that a possible acquisition of Konix Systems may take place (both of them are co-developers on Laserium Neptune) for £1.7 billion, depending on the success of the Neptune. The company would be merged into the company and form the fourth "side-quarters" in Barcelona, specializing in the Neptune and future video game-related hardware projects. They hired Angela Ahrendts as the Head of Worldwide Retail and Distribution Operations, Vipul Ved Prakash as the Head of the Rimyoni Search team, and Gerard Williams III as the Head of Micro-Design that year. The Micro-Design team will handle chip design and other kinds of micro-sized hardware design activities, and will also have the Nimbus subsidiary Nimbus Taiwan report to the team. Nimbus Electronics has discussed opening offices in Dallas, Texas, with focus on semiconductor operations. Corporate affairs :See also: List of acquisitions by Nimbus Electronics Operations The company is organized into three offices (others are referred to as "Side-Quarters"), and a few operating business units: Nimbus London Nimbus Wilmslow Nimbus Wilmslow is the internal development headquarters of Nimbus Electronics, which houses teams working on Rimyoni and related products, as well as quality control departments and testing facilities, who test durability on every prototype, such as water durability, "hammer tests" and earphone quality assurance. They reside in a countryside mansion, painted in white, gold and teal, surrounded by forests, with wind mills and solar panels for generating energy. Nimbus Taiwan In September 20, 2019, Nimbus Electronics Limited hired people who have worked at numerous manufacturing plants for numerous hardware-focused companiesThe companies in question were listed as follows: Quanta Computer, Pegatron, Saygus, Compal Electronics, Xperi Corporation, Acer, Funai Electric, Hitachi, LG, Western Digital, Memory-Tech Holdings, GlobalFoundries, AMD, Kingston, NVidia, Corsair, Intel, TCL Corporation, Mitsumi, Qualcomm, Sharp, Kyocera, Hosiden, BluFocus, CESI Technology, Scenarist, Texas Instruments, CyberLink, Macrovision, Ritek, Irdeto, MediaTek, Denuvo, China Huaulu Group, Samsung, Pioneer, Silicon Motion, Trek Technology, Micron, ATP, Mitsubishi, Lite-On and Toshiba and reportedly also "migrated Chinese factory workers", to form a subsidiary called Nimbus Taiwan, with its business based in New Taipei, Taiwan. To maintain their business aside from manufacturing and developing Neptune hardware, it also works for various electronics companies as an OEM and a semiconductor foundry. The business is split between five units; Outsourced Components, Semi-Conductors, Memory and Storage, DRM Technology and Display Technology. Nimbus Worldwide Studios Subsidiaries Vexner Vexner Laboratories is an American company specializing in sound technologies, especially in audio noise reduction, audio enhancements, audio remastering and audio encoding/compression. The company was founded in 2004 in Fresno, California by Max Vexner Jr., and was owned by Laserium Holdings until 2019, when it was acquired by Nimbus Electronics. Local subsidiaries *'Nimbus do Brasil Ltda.' - Headquartered in Sao Paulo. *'Nimbus Myanmar' - TBA *'Nimbus India Pvt Ltd' - provides provides marketing, distribution, repair, support, and maintenance services for its telecom equipment and systems. Based in Tirupati, India. Philosophy and philantrophy Environmental practices and initiatives Nimbus Electronics' offices in Wilmslow uses energy from 100% regenerative sources. Privacy stance Ryan Martin mentioned in an interview that one of the most important elements of the Jupiter is the focus on privacy, especially on the part of browsing. Their proprietary web browser has an optional tracking-blocker, which was implemented due to their belief in users having their own right to privacy. Charitable causes Nimbus Electronics announced to become a partner of the (PRODUCT)RED campaign, with intentions to sell Laserium Neptune and Jupiter products with the glossy red color finish. Partnerships Music *In February 2020, Nimbus announced the partnerships with , , Qualis Music Group and to provide songs for the database of the Jupiter's song recognition feature. *That month, Nimbus and Spotify also announced a partnership which made Spotify the official music app of Rimyoni. A year of Spotify Premium is also included with every purchase of Jupiter. Products Laserium Neptune Jupiter Mir Rimyoni Notes References Category:Laserium Neptune Category:Nimbus Electronics Category:United Kingdom Category:Robloxia